Mistletoe Kiss
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Sirius is sure his crush is unrequited.


**Title:** Mistletoe Kiss  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sirius/James, Remus/Marlene  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 980  
 **Summary:** Sirius is sure his crush is unrequited.

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **December Event - Nativity Play - Wise Man 3: (scenario) Meeting a crush at a Christmas Party, kissing under the mistletoe. (800 minimum words)

* * *

Sirius stared from across the room. He watched as James and Remus talked quietly. He watched the way James's eyes followed Evans when she walked in front of him.

He sighed. He knew his crush on James was useless. It wasn't going to go anywhere. For as long as he could remember, James had been infatuated by Evans. He didn't see that changing anytime soon.

Still, he couldn't help the way his heart sped up when James's chocolate eyes caught his and a smirk formed on his lips.

Sirius took a deep breath and began walking towards him, and by extension, Remus. He had been pretending forever that he didn't have feelings for James Potter and tonight was no different.

He did his best to push away treacherous thoughts about how the mistletoe hanging all around the room would provide a perfect opportunity for a kiss. No matter how tempting it might be to orchestrate such a kiss, Sirius knew he would feel empty afterwards. Not only would it leave him wanting more, but if he ever got a kiss from James, he wanted it to be a real one, not one he received due to manipulation on his part.

When he reached them, he smiled. "What are you two talking about?"

Remus shot a look at James and casually answered, "Oh, the whole idea of mistletoes and Christmas kisses."

Sirius felt a pang in his heart at the idea that he had just been thinking about the same thing, and he knew James had been thinking about it in regards to Evans. Still, he stuffed the feelings down. "So, are you going to get Evans under the mistletoe and work a little bit of magic?"

James laughed. "Not exactly. Actually, Remus was wondering if he would be able get McKinnon where he wants her."

Sirius looked at the werewolf in astonishment. "You and McKinnon?"

Remus shrugged and looked down at his feet. "She's cute, and nice, and smart. I don't know if she likes me, though."

Sirius rolled his eyes. Remus had no idea how many girls at Hogwarts actually found him adorable. "Trust me, Moony. She's into you. You definitely don't have to trick her under the mistletoe. All you have to do is walk over to her and kiss her, mistletoe or no mistletoe, and she'll be ecstatic."

Remus turned to stare at McKinnon, who was animatedly talking to Evans. "Really?"

"Really!" James and Sirius answered simultaneously.

Remus took a fortifying breath. "Okay. I'm doing this."

Sirius and James watched him march purposefully over towards the pair of girls. And just like they predicted, as soon as Remus kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and eagerly returned it, causing a lot of nearby students to laugh and catcall.

Sirius turned to look back at James, and his breath caught at the intensity in James's gaze. "What is it, Prongs?"

"Nothing," James replied.

Sirius bit his bottom lip. "Are you sure? You seem out of it."

"I'm sure," James reassured him.

An hour or so passed. Remus was still with Marlene, but when Peter came over, James left him to go after Evans.

Sirius did his best to not stare longingly. He tried to pay attention to what Peter said, but his eyes kept roaming around the room, looking for James. He saw Evans, but James had completely disappeared. 'Maybe Evans rejected him again, so James is somewhere nursing his wounds,' he thought. That didn't make sense, though, because James never really let Evans's rejections get to him in the past.

The question was still there in his mind, though.

Where was James?

A few minutes passed and Evans came over to him and Peter. "What's up, Evans?" Sirius asked, doing his best to not show his hostility towards the girl who had James's affections and took it for granted.

"Black, you need to come with me."

Sirius didn't have to chance to question the order because she took his hand and pulled him away from Peter. "Evans, what's—"

"Shut up, and just keep walking."

Sirius's mouth closed. She must have a reason. She pulled him out of the Great Hall, and his eyes widened when he saw James leaning against the wall.

James straightened when he saw them. Lily let go of his hand, went to stand behind him, and pushed him so he stumbled forward.

James smiled and nodded his thanks to Evans.

"Just don't screw it up," she warned.

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows. "What's going on?"

James smirked. "You're trapped."

"Trapped?"

James pointed to the ceiling, and that was when he saw the dangling mistletoe. "I've been trying to figure out how to get you under mistletoe all night, and Lily decided to help me."

Sirius's brain was moving quite slowly. "You wanted me under mistletoe?"

"Yes, I did."

Sirius swallowed. "But you and Evans—"

"Are just friends," James continued. "She was actually the one who helped me realize that I wanted to kiss you a lot more than I wanted to kiss her."

He remembered his advice to Remus earlier. "You know, you really didn't need mistletoe to kiss me, especially when you didn't even use subterfuge to get me here."

James shrugged. "I know, but I kind of had the fantasy that when we told the story of our first kiss in the future, it would seem more magical because of the addition of mistletoe."

Sirius laughed. That was just like James. He really was a romantic at heart. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against James's who eagerly returned it.

They moaned as they fell back against the wall. They broke away to chuckle.

"We really should keep it U-rated," James murmured against Sirius's lips.

"Screw U-Rated. Let's at least push it up to 12A."

James seemed to agree because he went back to kissing Sirius.


End file.
